kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
36. Black Butler
Black Butler (黒執事, Kuro Shitsuji) is the thirty-sixth episode of the Kuroshitsuji anime, as well as the twelfth and final episode of season two. Summary Sebastian, Claude row a boat with Hannah and Ciel's body on board to a remote island, as Hannah sings a Welsh lullaby named Suo Gân. Hannah says that both Sebastian and Claude will fight a true Demon's Duel for the right to claim Ciel's soul, as it is one of the conditions of her contract with Alois. After removing the Lævateinn from her body, Hannah puts the sword in a cave ceiling and at her hand signal, the two demon butlers begin their duel. Both butlers take the sword back and forth between them but neither manages to make a fatal blow. Sebastian, feeling confined by the cave, uses the sword to split the island in half creating a large fissure in the ground. Hannah, worrying for the safety of Ciel's body, takes him and jumps further up the cliff. In limbo, Ciel and Alois comment on the fight, with Ciel saying Alois doesn't understand Sebastian's motivations. Alois concedes the point, and apologizes for using Ciel for his own purposes. Alois has apparently become sane. The battle appears to be a stalemate until Claude lands on a rock that gives way under him, causing him to lose his balance. The momentary distraction allows Sebastian to plunge the Lævateinn through Claude's body, a fatal blow as injuries dealt by the Lævateinn cannot be healed. Sebastian comments that Alois has been 'playing' with Claude all this time and he never realized it, causing Claude to think back. As he dies, Claude comments that Alois managed to make a 'small ripple' in the long, boring life of a demon, so perhaps Alois's soul was more precious than he thought. Hannah sheds tears of joy and reveals that the contract Alois made with Hannah was to get Claude to acknowledge him, that she has fulfilled part of her contract. Sebastian comes for Ciel as it is clear that it is his victory. Hannah compliments him and states that with that, her contract has been completed and she has consumed Alois' soul. But after pretending to want to hand Ciel back, she holds him tightly and falls to the ocean below with him, speaking muted words that earn a shocked look from Sebastian. He dives in after Ciel and after reaching him, he appears to kill Ciel as he awakens. Back on the island, Hannah lies down with Claude's body, saying that she, Claude, Alois, and Luka can now all be together, Jim and Luka's voices can be heard agreeing. Some time later, Ciel awakens in bed with Sebastian preparing him tea, in spite of the fact that all of the cups and plates are empty. As Ciel is dressed by Sebastian, his eye takes on a demonic glow. It is revealed that as a condition of Alois's wish being fulfilled, Alois asked that Hannah bring Ciel 'back to life'. She did this by causing Ciel to be reborn as a demon. As a result, Sebastian can no longer consume Ciel's soul, but is still bound by their contract, successfully ensuring no one will ever get to eat Ciel's soul. Ciel sends goodbye notes to everyone he knew, and dismisses the Phantomhive staff, telling them they may do as they wish with the manor house, even burn it down. Then, he leaves with Sebastian. As the two sit in the carriage conversing about what to do next, Ciel's eyes turn red, the same shade as Sebastian's. He tells Sebastian that their contract is still valid, as his old contract mark glows on his eye. The final scene has Sebastian carrying Ciel through a field of black and white roses towards a cliff. Ciel feels that a great curse has been lifted from him, having been freed from his human life; with Sebastian responding that in exchange he is 'cursed' to serve Ciel forever, as eating a fellow demon's soul is impossible. Sebastian asks where Ciel would like to go now, but Ciel states that it doesn't matter. Where they are going, both humans and demons are treated the same. Ciel remarks that Sebastian is forever his butler and wants to only hear one response from him. Sebastian jumps with Ciel from the cliff into the darkness saying, 'Yes, My Lord'. It is also easily realised that Sebastian stopped smiling as often as he used to ever since Ciel was a demon, or though the fact that he can't consume Ciel's soul, but it is also unknown where they went, since the last part showed only white and darkish blue rose petals. Gallery KuroIIEpisode12.jpg KuroIIep12Boatride2.jpg KuroIIep12Boatride.jpg KuroIIep12Boatride3.jpg KuroIIEp12Han&&Ciel.jpg Hannah pets Ciel Kuro II 12.jpg KuroIIep12Seb&Cluade.jpg KuroIIep12Hannah.jpg KuroIIep12Seb&Cluade2.jpg Hannah holds ciel-ep12.png KuroIIHannahDemonform.jpg KuroIIHannahContract.jpg KuroII12HannahholdingCiel.jpg KuroIIHannah,Seb&Cluade.jpg Hannah touches Sebastian-ep12.png Hannah touches Claude Kuro II 12.jpg KuroIIHannah,Seb&Cluade2.jpg KuroII12 Hannah,Ciel.jpg KuroIICluadesmirks.jpg KuroII12Sebastian.jpg KuroII12HannahpetsCiel.jpg Sebastian frowns ep12.png Kuro12Hannahstarsthebattle.jpg KuroII12Sebindemonform.jpg The fight begins ep12.png KuroII12Sebindemonform2.jpg Kuro12Sebastianlandsthewiningblow.jpg Claude gets hit-ep12.png Kuro12Cluadedies.jpg Kuro12AliosnoticesCluade'sdeath2.jpg Kuro12AliosnoticesCluade'sdeath.jpg Kuro12Aliosistakenbyhiscontract.jpg Hannah cries Kuro II 12.jpg Kuro12HannahholdsCiel.jpg Kuro12HannahholdsCiel2.jpg Kuro12Ciel.jpg Normal Kuroshitsuji II 12-213.jpg Ciel Kuroshitsuji II 12-207.jpg Hannah Kuroshitsuji II 12-208.jpg Normal Kuroshitsuji II 12-206.jpg Hannah Kuroshitsuji II 12-205.jpg Normal Kuroshitsuji II 12-212.jpg KuroIIe12HannahjumpsoffthecliffwithCiel.jpg KuroIIe12HannahjumpsoffthecliffwithCiel2.jpg Hannah tells Sebastian-ep12.png KuroIIe12Hannahsmirks.jpg KuroIIe12Sebastainreaction.jpg KuroIIe12HannahandCluade.jpg KuroIIe12HannahandCluade2.jpg KuroIIe12Hannahkillsherself.jpg KuroIIe12Sebastainjumpsarfterthem.jpg KuroIIe12SebastaincatchesCiel2.jpg KuroIIe12SebastaincatchesCiel.jpg KuroIIe12Cielawakesasademon.jpg Sebastian tries to kill Ciel-ep12.png Ciel frowns Kuro II 12.jpg Ciel throws Food Kuroshitsuji II 12.jpg Sebastian while learing how to cook-ep12.png Sebastian-ep12.png Ciel throws it at Sebastian-ep12.png Ciel eplains to Sebastain Kuro II 12.jpg KuroIIe12Sebastianpretendstomaketea3.jpg KuroIIe12Sebastianpretendstomaketea.jpg KuroIIe12Sebastianpretendstomaketea2.jpg KuroIIe12Sebastian.jpg Sebastain dresses Ciel Kuroi II 12.jpg Dressing Ciel Kuro II 12.jpg Dressing Ciel 2 Kuro II 12.jpg Dressing Ciel 3 Kuro II 12.jpg Dressing Ciel 4 Kuro II 12.jpg KuroIIe12Cielasademon.jpg KuroIIe12Cielpretendstodrinktea.jpg The rings-ep12.png Elizabeth hugs Ciel-ep12.png Elizabeth and Ciel-ep12.png Ciel Kuroshitsuji II 12.jpg Ciel asks Elizabeth to dance-ep12.png Elizabeth Cries Kuro II 12.jpg Elizabeth and Ciel dance KuII 12.jpg Kuroshitsuji II 12-370.jpg Linked Hands Kuro II 12.jpg Frown Kuro II 12.jpg Ran-Mao lies on Lau Kuroi II 12.jpg Lau smiles in greeting Kuro II 12.jpg Sebastian Ran-Mao and Lau-ep12.png Lau-ep12.png Lau frowns Kuro II 12.jpg Ran-mao looks at Lua Kuro II 12.jpg Lau pats Ran-Mao Kuro II 12.jpg Agni and Soma try to refuse the gift Kuro II 12.jpg Soma tries to throw the gift Kuro II 12.jpg Agni and Soma's reaction-ep12.png Soma and Agni open the gift-ep12.png Sebastain knocks on the Undertaker's coffin Kuro II 12.jpg Undertaker opens the coffin Kuro II 12.jpg Undertaker finds the gift-ep12.png Undertaker finds his gift Kuro II 12.jpg Ronald and William Kuro II 12.jpg Grell yawns Kuro II 12.jpg Grell notices-ep12.png Excited Grell-ep12.png Grell sees the gift-ep12.png The shinigami's gift Kuro II 12.jpg Finnian, Bard-ep12.png KuroIIe12Cielsaysgoodbye.jpg Saying goodbye to the servants-ep12.png Ciel in the carriage-ep12.png KuroIIe12Tanakismadeheadbutler.jpg After the goodbye-ep12.png The servents watch them leave-ep12.png KuroIIe12Sebastainrevealshiscontract.jpg KuroIIe12Cielrevealshiscontract.jpg Ciel's contract Kuro II 12.jpg KuroIIe12Cielasademon2.jpg Ciel after Sebastian tries to kill him-ep12.png KuroIIe12Cielsmirks.jpg Sebastian after catching Ciel-ep12.png Sebastian after catching Ciel-ep12.png KuroIIe12thegifts.jpg KuroIIe12thecard.jpg The island-ep12.png Sebastian ep12.png Sebastian looks at Ciel-ep12.png Sebastian holds Ciel-ep12.png Sebastian and Ciel look at each other-ep12.png Ciel-ep12 91.png Ciel Smiles-ep12.png The island 2-ep12.png KuroIIe12theend.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji II